winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix/Script
The Battle for Magix Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom finds her dreams haunted by the mysterious nymph named Daphne. And by visions of her own fiery past, her parents tell her that she is adopted. And she finds out that Sky is engaged to Princess Diaspro. Bloom is determined to discover all she can about her birth family, but the Trix are equally determined to get Bloom's power. They follow Bloom home to Gardenia and take her power: The Dragon Flame. Scene: Bloom's Living Room *Bloom is on the floor, waking up.* Mike: Bloom, Bloom, wake up. *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Dad? M-Mom? Oh. Vanessa: Bloom, we were so worried. Mike: Darling, are you alright? Bloom: Y-yes. *A flash of light shines in front of them.* Bloom: The Trix! Oh, no! They're back! *Stella materializes.* Bloom: Stella! Stella: Bloom, what happened here? Bloom: The Trix, they followed me home, they attacked me. They were so strong. They took my power! Vanessa: Bloom, what do you wanna do? Stella: You can't let the Trix get away with this! You have to fight them, Bloom! Come back to Alfea with me. We'll all help you. Together, I know we can beat those evil witches. *Bloom walks over to Vanessa and Mike and hugs them.* Mike: We're with you, sweetie. Bloom: Oh, I love you. Scene: Alfea *Stella and Bloom walking towards the front gate looking sad.* Stella: I think you should talk to Headmistress Faragonda. Scene: Faragonda's Office *Griselda pours some tea.* Griselda: Here, drink it while it's hot. It'll do you good. *Bloom takes the cup.* Faragonda: All right, then. Would you like to tell me what happened, Bloom? Bloom: I decided to leave Alfea. Faragonda: Oh, Bloom! Bloom: I was at home in Gardenia when the Trix attacked me. Griselda: Oh! Bloom: They used a powerful spell, and...they took my powers, they took the Dragon Flame! Faragonda: Bloom, this is very grave news! The Dragon Flame is one of the great powers of the Magic Dimension. Bloom: You knew I was the keeper of the Dragon Flame? Faragonda: I suspected, and I was hoping you would have time to learn about yourself, and your powers. Bloom: But now, Icy, Darcy and Stormy control the Dragon Flame! Faragonda: (sighs) This just won't go well to Magix. Even the witches will not be safe. We must warn Griffin. Scene: Cloud Tower *The witches are eating when they notice the Trix and gasp.* Witches: The Trix! Griffin: Oh, an influence! *The Trix step forward.* Griffin: So, you've decided to brace us with your presence! *Icy shoots a power spell up to Griffin, knocking her off her feet. Zarathrusta and Ediltrude run up to her.* Zarathustra: Miss Griffin, are you all right? (to the Trix) Your behavior is unacceptable! Stormy: (laughs) What are you gonna do? Give us detention? (snickers) *Stormy glows and releases a tornado which messes up the cafeteria and traps the other witches, and sends Zarathrusta and Ediltrude through a window.* *Griffin hops off her platform and zaps the witches, making them teleport out of danger.* Scene: Bloom's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Red Fountain Coming soon... Scene: Cloud Tower *Riven rides up to the window; Darcy waves to him.* Scene: Griffin's office Darcy: Riven! Over here! *Riven enters the dorm.* Riven: What are you doing in here? Since when does Griffin use her office? Darcy: Since we took it from her. *The window slams shut.* Riven: What do you mean? Where's Griffin? What have you done? *The Trix laugh.* Icy: Oh, we just put her in her place. Darcy: And now, we're gonna put YOU in YOURS! Riven: Huh? *The Trix begin to circle Riven.* Riven: What? Stop that! Darcy: Oh, Riven... did you think we cared? *The Trix laugh more.* Riven: No! You evil witches! You used me! *Riven activates his sword.* Darcy: Sphere of Oblivion! *The entire office becomes purple and foggy.* Riven: Oh no! Scene: Red Fountain *The Trix are sitting cross-legged in a circle, holding hands with their eyes closed, and there is a purple magic aura around each of them* Icy: The Dragon Flame, is now ours. We will begin our conquest with Red Fountain, and then, the whole magix world! Stormy: At last. Icy: First things first, Stormy. We must raise our army. The creatures of the dark! Rise, creatures of the dark! As your rulers we command it! Scene: Outside of Cloud Tower *The creatures of the dark are rising out of the ground and go inside Cloud Tower* Scene: Cloud Tower's Hallway * The creatures are crawling near Knut* Knut: Ah! Time to get out of here! *Knut runs down the hallway* Scene: Outside of Red Fountain Narrator: Later, at Red Fountain... Scene: Saladin's Office Saladin: What are you doing here, Knut? Spying for the Trix? Knut: Oh, no Mister Saladin. I had to get away from them! They're not just bad anymore! They're evil! *The Trix holographically appear in the room* Icy: There you are Knut, you traitor! Do you think Saladin can keep you safe? *The Trix start laughing* Darcy: Well, you'll be sorry you ran out on us. We're gonna bring Red Fountain down to the studs! *The Trix laugh again, and Saladin gets very angry* Saladin: Be gone, you witches! * He blasts magic at the holographic images of the Trix and the Trix disappear* Knut: They'll be back! Scene: Red Fountain Battlegrounds *The Specialists have gathered out and Saladin and Codatorta are giving them instructions.* Saladin: Young men, soon we will be under attack by the Trix and their evil army. The time has come to do battle. Codatorta: Are you ready? Specialists: Yeah! Saladin: We must fight with everything that is in us. *Suddenly a flash of lightning comes in the sky. It gets covered by dark clouds and it starts to rain. The Creatures of the Dark come out of the ground. They form to become huge monsters. The Specialists gape in horror.* Codatorta: This is it. It's time to fight! Engage the enemy! *The Specialists start fighting with the monsters. Timmy:'There are billions of them! Take that! *Timmy shoots a lot of the monsters, but they form again into an even gigantic monster.* '''Timmy:'Oh no! *Timmy trust to shoot it but the monster grabs Timmy. Fortunately, Knut came to the rescue and punched the monster.* '''Timmy: Thanks Knut. Saladin: *unsure words* *Saladin shoots a spell that blasts out many monsters. Saladin: *unsure words* Creatures of the evil, depart from Red Fountain. *He shoots another spell which hit the monsters. Saladin gets relived as the monsters go away but they eventually form back. The Trix appear and cackle.* Trix: Hahahahahahhaha! Icy: Newsflash, old man! Red Fountain is history. *Icy shoots her Ice Dragon out. It envelopes the whole school and turns it into Ice. The top part of the ice falls out.* Codatorta: Ah! Strategic withdrawal! Everyone to their battleships! Trix: Hahahahahahhaha! *The Trix disappear. The Specialists move to their battle ships. They evacuate from the school.* Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix see the spectacle through the globe. They cackle in joy.* Darcy: Weren't we great? We flattened that place. Stormy: We rule. *They give a high-five to each other.* Icy:'''Huh, but we're not done yet, sisters. The best is yet to come. Scene: Outside Alfea *The ships land in Alfea.* Scene: Alfea '''Codatorta: Alfea hasn't yet come under attack. We'll be able to reorganize our troops here. Scene: Alfea Corridor *The Specialists enter the corridor along with Saladin and Codatorta. Faragonda welcomes them. Faragonda: Come on in, young men. We'll help you get settled. Saladin: Thank you, Faragonda. The situation is critical. Red Fountain's been destroyed. Faragonda: I am so sorry Saladin but I fear this is only the beginning. Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Coming soon... Scene: Cloud Tower Dungeon *Riven is sitting in his cell, disappointed.* Griffin: Hey kiddo. Riven: What? *Riven walks towards the cell door and finds Griffin.* Riven: Miss Griffin, is that you? What are you doing here? Griffin: Paying the price for my arrogance. I should have seen earlier that the Trix were truly dangerous. Riven: It's not your fault. No one knew what they were planning, especially me. *Riven notices a key hole and a bent pin.* Riven: But maybe I can get us out of here. *He opens the door to his cell with the pin and goes out in the corridor.* Riven: Don't worry Miss Griffin. I'll get you out of here in a second. Griffin: Don't waste your time here. Riven: Uh? Griffin: Believe me, if it were as easy as that, my dark powers would have taken care of that lock long before now. But we may still find a way. *The camera turns to the students of Cloud Tower making a potion to get them out.* Scene: Cloud Tower Corridors Riven: What is that? Griffin: Creatures of the dark! Save yourself! Riven: But... Griffin: Run!! Riven: But you... Griffin: You can do nothing for me, run! *Riven runs whilst being chased. He stops when he is trapped with a window nearby* Riven: Oh... oh no! No! Looks like this is the only way out! *Riven looks back at the creatures* Riven: Here goes nothing! *Riven jumps out of the window* Riven: Aaaaaah! Scene: Faragonda's office Sky: Riven!?! Bloom: What's the matter? Sky: Nothing. I just got this strange feeling. Faragonda: Bloom, I think your plan makes sense. Sky: Come on! Only a total lunatic would go anywhere near Cloud Tower right now! Bloom: But I have to get the Dragon Flame back and I'm sure it's in Cloud Tower. Besides, it's the last thing the Trix would expect. Brandon: And how are you planning to get in? Knut: Easy! We could take the tunnels! Bloom: There are ancient tunnels linking all three schools and Knut can find the way. Look, I'm going with or with out you. Stella: Well not without me! Faragonda: You must leave immediately. The final attack is coming. Scene: Ancient Tunnels *Knut carrying a touch and Brandon & Sky are carrying their swords* Knut: Hm... Sky: Okay Knut, so which way do we go to get to Cloud Tower? Knut: I'm not sure, everything looks different down here.Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Specials Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts